Big Girls Don't Cry
by WhiteWillowBoulevard
Summary: Love. The word often ties to fancy stories of charming princes and peasants. However, in Starfire and Raven's case, it turns to revenge. There's a new criminal in town, a very... distracting, criminal. Love is a Battlefield... no OC pairs
1. Chapter 1

BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY- they get even. (AKA The Punisherettes) (AKA Love Bites)

Summary: Starfire and Raven, well… They're different. WAY different. And their tastes in men differ, duhr, why wouldn't they? What happens, when a stranger comes, and somehow steals both their hearts away…. And before anyone gets any ideas, this IS NOT A YURI FIC. They're best FRIENDS okay? That's just… WAY Ooc. Oh. AND! NOT RaeRobin either. Strictly the same as the show on Cartoon Network. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own anyone but Mister Charmy who will come up in a bit. No suing, please. 

PART ONE

Raven sighed. She sat in her room, reading the latest book she had gotten her hands on. It was late. Dark. The stars above would've been beautiful, had they not been blocked by the enormous cloud cover that had moved in yesterday. Small amounts of unusually forceful rain had come down amongst thunder and bright lightning. A flash, and Raven glanced out her window. Surely everyone else was asleep, but there was something about the feel and electricity in the air that kept her awake. Who needed sleep anyways?

Pulling up from her cross-legged position, she stood and walked to her dresser, picking up her meditation mirror. Raven looked deep into it, then let out a breath of air and set it down with a click. No. She didn't feel like delving into the pain and confusion that was her mind at the time. Instead, she sat back down on her bed and folded her knees up next to her. Another glance at the book later, and she read a few more paragraphs. But no, it simply didn't feel right… The book was actually, impressively, a romance novel, hidden amongst the historic spell books in the rest of the library. She had picked it up, making sure no one had seen. She ran a hand absentmindedly over the cover. So far, a girl that was having issues with her life, depression, bad family, etc. had found the one guy that could pull her out, fallen in love with him--- and everything seemed utterly, beautifully… Off. Things didn't happen like that in real life.

But it would be nice if they did.

Raven set the book down next to her bed and leaned a head on top of her knees. Another peal of lightning flashed.

BOOM!

The crash of thunder rang around the inside of Starfire's dreaming head. She was spread-eagle on her bed, deeply and uncomfortably asleep among many multi-colored plushies. The sound only echoed her nightmare. She didn't have these very often… But Tamaranians dreams were usually very powerful when they came.

_"Starfire WAIT!"_

_"Robin, I cannott!_

_"YES YOU CAN!"_

_A few glistening tears slid down Starfire's dream-face. She was dressed in something different, more like a bridal gown than her regular outfit. But not in the Tamaranian style. "No, dear Robin! I love you… But I cannot! I cannot keep waiting! I cannot… I can't…" _

"NO!" Starfire sat straight upright, panting heavily, staring straight back at herself in the mirror, eyes glowing green.

CRACK!

A flash of lightning tore across the sky. Slightly unsettled still, she walked over to the window. Though they were loud, the beauty of Earth storms impressed her. Tamaran was simply not the same. Starfire sighed slightly, thinking about her dream and gripping a small stuffed animal. She sat down in front of the window, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Robin… Why must you do this to me?" She buried her face in the stuffed puppy dog and let out another breath of air. She was optimistic and happy, sure, but not a moron. Starfire knew exactly what everyone thought of her and Robin. But… Why would he not just… say something? Dedication. An honorable trait, but---

"I love him…."

Raven watched the water below the Titan's tower slosh and rage against the winds. A small bird, rising up from an unlucky fallen tree struggled against the wind to get to a safer place. Raven thought of Beast Boy. But… How to think of him?

A knock sounded at the door. Raven jumped only slightly. She slid the book under her bed.

"Who is it?" She said cautiously. A small shuffle was heard outside her door.

"It is me, Starfire." The small voice paused, then continued. "…friend Raven?" Raven hesitated.

"I don't like people in my room."

"I know."

"…"

"I do not intend to try to hurt or explore anything that is not mine."

"…" Raven was silent but opened the door with her mind, sliding it back to reveal a distressed-looking Starfire clutching a plushy dog toy.

"Yes?" said Raven. Not angrily, but slightly… tired.

Starfire shuffled a little, then came towards Raven, perching on the bed space in front of her. Raven shut the door with a click. Starfire sat cross-legged and stared pointedly at Raven. How would she explain this to her? Did Raven know of… of the simple strength of what people called 'love'? How could she possibly get her to understand?

"I… had an unpleasant dream sequence."

"A nightmare?"

"…I believe that is what you call it. Yes." A few more minutes clicked by.

"What was it about?" _To send you into my room this late at night_… Thought Raven to herself. Starfire was just usually such a perky person.

Starfire held her breath. Then, she let it out- "Oh Raven! I do not understand! I care about Robin so much, and yet he refuses to say anything about it!" She shook her head, her talking muffled because she had lowered her head down into her knees on top of the doggie plushy. "And he…." She lifted her head, looking at Raven. "Does he…?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly at the confession. She blinked.

"Uh, er…"

Starfire's eyes closed and she began to cry, she gave Raven a bone-crushing hug. "Friend Raven I am so sorry to have brought this upon you! I just… I'm so very confused! What should I do? Am I never to have the only one I desire!"

"Crayc… Gkkhry… Star… Ow."

Starfire drew back. "Oh! I am so sorry! I cannot—ever…" She let out a shuddering sigh and clutched the sides of her own arms, she started to stand up and walk out. She was stopped by a clamped hand on her shoulder.

"Starfire…" Raven's voice was it's usual monotone grate, but it was a tad wheezier at the moment. "Sit."

Starfire nodded, doing as she was told, sitting cross-legged in front of Raven. She looked intensely back at her friend, waiting for an answer. Raven rubbed her shoulders, then took a long sigh of her own.

"Starfire. He does. But, he might never confess it." _Moron_.

_Glorbnokit Drut!_ "But how am I to have love then?" Starfire nodded, looking only slightly more hopeful. Raven sighed. She opened her mouth, closed it, then blew out a puff of air.

"Yes, friend Raven?"

"…Love… will be difficult, but, Robin feels the same at least... for you…" Starfire tiled her head to the side, confused.

"What do you mean 'for me'? Surely you have love as well?"

Raven colored slightly. "…No… yes… Maybe."

Starfire nodded. "Beast boy is a good spirit." Raven started coughing. "Once you have gotten past the faintly large ears." Raven smirked.

"Yeah. But he would never feel the same… Not for me." She thought bitterly, reminded of Terra. The girl made her want to crush something. Starfire nodded as if understanding.

"Terra was…" Star looked down, "Misunderstood. She did not belong here as well, and I feel pity for her. Beast Boy might have 'crushed' on Terra, but he most certainly did not care for her as much." The thought gave Raven a bit of satisfaction.

"But- not for what I really am. What's inside of me." Starfire put a hand on Raven's shoulder, looking at her directly.

"I believe that he figured out a long while ago that he did not care. We all did. I know that you think you have no control over your own but…" Starfire stumbled with words. "you do. And as my Cnorfka said: 'Glorbnkack zota, dogu yreghtna.'"

"…"

"erh, in Earth terms, it would mean: 'There is a difference between existing and living.' Perhaps…" she hesitated. "Live like there is no more days."

"Live like there's no tomorrow." Starfire nodded.

"Yes. If Beast boy does desire you… Then why make you both unhappy?"

"I… I don't know. If I ever…"

"You will not."

Raven and Starfire fell silent, both staring out the window as a thin branch of lightning raked across the sky for the ump-teenth time. Starfire laid down on her stomach by the edge of the bed, head on her dog plushie, watching the storm. Raven did the same at the other end.

"…Thanks, Starfire."

Starfire nodded.

End of Chapter 

OKAY Not very suspenseful I know, but hey, give the story time. Things just don't KABOOM, (at least not in my stories).

Next chapter should have something. And it will be longer.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys! Second chapter. I'm in a writing frenzy right now… so… LET'S GO!

And don't worry… Things work out in the end…. Sort of.

But I've gotta make these REALLY long chapters…. Otayo! Enjoy!

(AGAIN this is NOT a Shoujo ai or Yuri fic.)

Disclaimer: sigh I DON'T OWN THEM. sob I'm sorry, I'm such a FAKE--- Don't sue me.

Raven was comfortable, warm, getting better sleep than she had in weeks, maybe months. Something pulled at the edge of her dream, though… She rolled over in her sleep. No, she was too comfortable, but she felt a familiar voice sucking her forward….

"DUDES, BREAKFAST C'mon!"

Starfire ceased snoring for a few seconds, savoring the nice feeling you have when you just wake up… Another voice came out of the background.

"YO Man! Are you cooking those nasty tofu eggs again!"

"They are NOT NASTY!"

"Yeah right, GIMME THE SPATULA!"

"NO WAY!" Clatters of dishes and yelps followed these statements. Raven blinked, waking up at the ruckus: she was curled into a tiny ball on her bed. She looked across the cover at Starfire, who was stretched out spread eagle face-up on the other end of her bed. Said alien girl yawned. Her emerald eyes blinked open. Both of them sat there for a second, not really sure what to say.

"Do you wish to… eat?" Starfire broke the silence with a small sleepy voice.

"… I guess." Raven got up and stretched. Sleepily, the two girls made their way to the kitchen.

"Knock it off you JERK!"

"Well, YO if you'd GIVE me the spatula!"

"GRRR"

The fight went on; Beast Boy tackled Cyborg again, whacking him violently with a spatula. Cyborg, in turn, felt it necessary to introduce a large amount of tofu to Beast Boy's face.

"MRHFHGHA!"

"HAH!"

Raven sighed. "Move, please." She gently shoved the fighting pair out of the way with a dash of telekinesis. Starfire floated over to the fridge, opening it and squealing.

"I am in a joyous type of cooking mood today, friends!"

Everyone stopped. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other.

"Uh would ya look at the time? I mean-"

"I really should be-"

"Getting back to-"

"Going- Yeah-"

FOOOOOM

The only trace left that they had been there was a torn up spatula. Raven eyed the empty doorway; she made her way quickly towards it… 10 more steps… 5 more steps… 1 step—

"Friend Raven?" Raven skidded to a halt, wincing slightly.

"..Yes, Starfire?"

"Since my home cooking seems to have frightened Beast Boy and Cyborg, might we go out to breakfast?" Starfire questioned hopefully. "I would love to try Mustard on what you refer to as 'cakes from a pan'." Raven thought the question over for a moment.

"Actually, that doesn't sound bad."

"Wondrous! I shall meet you in ten minutes back here!" Starfire floated out of the kitchen, hands clasped happily in front of her. Raven paused, shrugged, and strode off to her own room.

Starfire floated down the hallway, opening the door with a click. "OOOO! What to wear! I must wear something different." She opened her closet and began tossing random things onto her bed. "How strange, my outfits are all the same…" (XD) She trailed off and clapped. "Then I shall have to get new ones today with Raven!" With a grin, she grabbed clean clothes and another pair of shoes. Excitedly, she put them on.

_Friend Raven and I have not gotten to go out in a long time, it is nice to spend time with her like a regular friend… And what she said, about Robin… I am glad she was there to help me_. Starfire hummed a song that sounded suspiciously like 'Dirty Little Secret.'

** With Robin**

Robin, as he often was, was slaving away at the computer and papers in his room. He suppressed a yawn, staring at the papers as if intimidating them would give him an answer. They read various dates within the last month.

**ATTACKED IN THE EAST**

Late last month, it seems that our friendly member BEE of the Teen Titans East

Seemingly vanished, only to turn up later on the opposite side of town, terribly

sick. It would seem that she was meeting someone—but the other members in

the team of friends refuse to agree or disagree with any of the statements made

or asked by the Worldly News. Perhaps the attacks are related to-

In another corner of his desk sat another torn out page.

**TEEN TITANS NO!**

A strange event has occurred to the Teen Titan females in the West. It has affec-

-ted them in a way as to suggest poison, perhaps-

The article, though, didn't contain much valuable information. He knew because he had scoured it top to bottom. Even calling or contacting the other Titan Teams seemed impossible. They were all out dealing with the problems concerning the female members of their team. Robin had only found out while scanning a paper the other day. It had to be the work of an old enemy, but it didn't smell like something Slade would do. He rubbed his mask tiredly. Telling the other Titans was a must, but up until now, he hadn't had enough information. Plus, telling Cyborg about Bee was probably not the most pleasant task to perform. Sighing, he stood up from his desk and stretched, running a hand absentmindedly through his scruffy black hair. He opened the door-

"YES we did it!" Beast Boy and Cyborg high-fived as they walked down the hallway. "Avoidance maneuver 5!" Robin blinked.

"Uh… Guys?" Robin said sleepily at his open door, blinked under his mask at the bright light in the hallway. Cy and BB both turned and grinned at him.

"Dude! Where have you been?" BB said, scratching the top of his head.

"Seriously man, you look like a mole."

Robin blinked. "Uh… I'll tell you guys at breakfast. Speaking of which…?" Cyborg and BB looked at each other. Beast boy piped up first.

"Uher, Starfire's cooking."

"Ah." Robin let out a breath of air. _Starfire…._ If he estimated right, Starfire and Raven were both in danger.

"Yeah, we're going down to the garage. The T-CAR needs some cleaning! Boo-yah!"

"Dude, doesn't it ALWAYS need cleaning?" BB sighed, continuing walking with Cyborg.

"Well, yeah! Car can never be too clean. It's only to amplify its Complete Ultimateness!"

"Is that even a word?" Their bickering conversation continued down the hallway, Robin still leaning in the open doorway. He waited casually as they turned the hallway corner….

"YAGH!" Accelerating at almost inhuman speed, Robin skidded his way into the kitchen, which he found empty.

"Crap."

**With Starfire and Raven**

"Humm! What a brilliant city ours is in the daytime!" Starfire cooed, looking at the bright signs for Chinese and Italian restaurants, filled with buzzing people. Morbid as she seemed, Raven had to agree with her.

"Actually, yeah." Raven sipped on a slushy they had gotten from a street stand. Lime flavored. They had gone to breakfast at some fast-food pancake place, where Starfire had been extremely impressed with the French toast.

"Does this refer to the species of the… toast?"

"Er… Not really."

"Oh."

"Most people like it though."

"Okay!" No more needed to be said. About 18 pieces of French toast had been devoured, leaving people in nearby booths astonished. 'How can such a dainty girl EAT so MUCH!' 'MY EYES!' Raven laughed in spite of herself.

Which had led them to here, casually just walking down, occasionally going into the quirky stores that dotted the street? Raven had gotten a long, silver hairpin with the smallest obsidian raven on it, Starfire found a long, sequined purse, which she held her money and various items in. Raven lazily strolled down the side, looking in the mirrors to antique-

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Both girls leapt up and looked around wildly at the scream.

"What the-"

"EEEK" The screams and squeals continued. Starfire looked at the reflection in the mirror.

"AGH! It's the-" Too late. Both Raven and Starfire were overrun by a mob of people in 'I lurve Titan Girls' T-shirts who were squealing repeatedly. (Most of them were guys, so it was a frightening sight.)

Raven clawed her way through the seething crowd, gasping for air but just barely unwilling to use her telekinesis.

"Gah! Starfire!"

Said alien girl was currently squashed up against the sidewalk, having a tough time fighting against the squees of her male fans. Raven saw a loose arm and grabbed at it, pulling Starfire out, who gasped for breath.

"Run!"

They skidded down the street, looking around frantically. Flying would just get them spotted by more, possibly stalked for the rest of the week.

"Psst!" A voice called out to them from a rather shady looking shop. A red-headed man stuck his head out of the door and motioned to them. "Over here!"

Unable to think of anything else, Starfire and Raven dragged each other to the shop, ducking inside as the red-headed man slammed it shut. He motioned them behind the shop desk, then into the back of the shop to where they could see through a window in the front.

"Where'd they go!" The mob stumbled around the corner and found Raven and Starfire gone. Looking wildly around, they continued down the street at a breakneck pace after some poor civilian with bright red hair. Starfire took a shuddering breath, packed next to Raven and the strange man in a closet. _This might not have seemed like the most intelligent of all ideas._

"I will check if they have gone." She said quietly, making her way out to the door and creeping over to the window.

"That might take her awhile." said the red-headed man, color and eyes barely visible in the dark. "So… what brings the famous Titan girls to this shop?" Raven looked dubiously at the stranger. But…. Something just… clicked. The inflection in his voice was so sweet… Something she hadn't heard in awhile. Glad for the cover of darkness, she responded.

"Uhm, hunger and over-testosterone at the Tower." The man laughed slightly.

"I imagine being all the guys must drive you nuts. Especially with their invasion of your privacy, as I would imagine." Raven blinked. Wow, that hit the nail on the head. "In case you ever want a break from that…" The man produced a business card and handed it to Raven's open hand, "I'm always here. By the way, my name's Caleb." Before she could respond to this oddly stalker-vibe-sweetishness, Starfire came back, opening the door and flicking on the lights in the store, which seemed to be some kind of ice-cream parlor.

"Friend Raven and Stranger, it seems we are clear of the frightening fan clubs." She nodded carefully. Without missing a beat, Caleb stood up and stuck his hand out for Starfire to shake.

"Meh name's Caleb, by the way. I'm honored to have ya in my shop!" He looked directly at Starfire and gave a boyish grin. _I believe my heart just fried a little… or is it melted?_ she thought absentmindedly as blue-green eyes sparkled at her. She stood transfixed. A few moments passed before-

"… We should probably get going." Raven's voice managed to crack out. Caleb nodded friendly-like. Raven motioned outwards and opened the door, waiting for Starfire to come so they could walk (or fly) home. Starfire turned and began to follow her friend-

"Come back sometime… please?" She took a glance over her shoulder at a sweet-natured face of Caleb, who smiled slightly.

"I shall try." Starfire responded with an equal smile. She jogged out to Raven, who nodded at her. They both began to walk back.

"Well…. That was. Odd."

Caleb watched them leave as he wiped down a candy jar. A satisfied sneer pulled at the edges of his lips as he recalled the day before yesterday.

** Midnight two nights ago**

Two dark figures stood on the rooftops of a broken-down building, not even illuminated by the moon, which had been covered up by unusually forceful storm clouds that very day. The smaller figure spoke out first.

"Are you sure that they will be like the others?"

The deeper voice followed. "Why would they not? The ones in the East and West, though they unfortunately lived, seemed no match for your…" It paused, as if thinking of the right word, "Unusual talents."

The first figure's voice was now colored with an obvious smirk. "Why thank you."

"Do not feel welcome. You have already left your tasks in both the East and West incomplete. But fail me again here, where it is crucial…" The darker voice trailed off as if to add to the effect.

The first figure lost his tone and replied flatly. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go."

He did as he was told.

**END CHAPTER**

WHOO! Another chapter up! I cannot tell you HOW much I needed to get this written, it's like the start to the scenes I REALLY _want_ to write.

PLEASE review if you read this!


	3. Chapter 3

Gah! Sorry there's been some confusion… I've been trying to write this in the clearest way possible, but hey… it's a muddy plot. XX

Uherr… Please review at the end!

/ Chapter Three

Beast boy had followed Cyborg down to the garage, helping him clean and wax his precious car. He figured Robin was off on his own now, probably changing the already new security system as he had been for awhile now.

"Dude, hand me a sponge or something." He had asked Cy, who gave him a weird look.

"You kiddin' man?"

"Why'd I be? Dude, just gimme a sponge or something."

"There's no WAY I'm letting you touch this car, sponge or not."

Beast boy sighed, just flopping down on his back in the corner, looking at the garage ceiling.

"Hmm…" He said. "Dude, do you think there's anyone out there in this world for us?"

Cyborg stopped his immense ceremony of car-washing to give Beast Boy a stare.

"You serious, man?"

"…yeah."

Cyborg was stumped.

"Uh… Yo, I don't know… I guess so…" Cyborg continued scrubbing as he let his thoughts soar on that subject. Soar specifically to Raven… _So small, so lonely, and so hugely powerful. Beautiful, in her own way, though she can't top-_

"Yeah." Beast boy cut off his thoughts. _Man… I miss Terra… Raven's so cool though… HEY a key_! Beast Boy's amazingly complicated and sophisticated thought process brought him to a halt when he spotted a key lying under Cy's T-car. "HEY a key!" Cyborg quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

Beast boy ignored him and turned into a rat, scuttling easily under the car and retrieving the key. It was old fashioned, large, brass, and rusted. Turning back, Beast boy looked it over in his hands.

"Dude, what's with this?" Cyborg walked over to him, curious.

"Man, whatever it is, it's old." Cyborg ran a metallic finger along the edge. "And it sure ain't normal."

"How could this have been down here for so long? The Tower isn't that old."

Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know… Place is pretty big. You never know."

**With Robin **

Robin paced the hallways. Back… forth… back… forth.

WHY WEREN'T THEY PICKING UP!

He had tried their communicator, security cameras, searched for them himself, and even tried a few phones to see if they'd been around in the nearby town. Wherever they were, they had been driven far out, and they were distracted.

"GR! This is EXACTLY what I tried to prevent happening!" He growled and continued to rant as he ran down to the garage.

**With Cyborg and Beast Boy (Soon to be with Robin )**

Cyborg scrubbed absentmindedly as Beast Boy continued to turn the key over in his hands. _Weird…_ Beast Boy thought.

"GUYS!" A panting Robin burst through the doors in the garage.

"Yo, Robin! Why you in such a hurry?" Cyborg asked, looking at how flurried and flushed he seemed. Beast Boy looked up from his key, raising his green eyebrows.

Robin panted, leaning on the wall. "Look, you guys… Gotta tell you about something…" He took a deep breath and stood up. "Okay, listen---"

**With Starfire and Raven**

"I guess we'd better get back soon, to avoid those fans." Raven said, though she showed no signs of speeding up to get back more quickly. Starfire nodded.

"They seemed… er, enthusiastic."

"Too enthusiastic."

Both girls remained silent, approaching the edge of the city, and finally flying (floating) up into the air towards the tower. _What has just occurred?_ Starfire thought for awhile… then broke the silence.

"Do you think that man, Caleb, was… nice?" Raven looked straight ahead when she responded to Starfire-.

"I guess so. But there are some creeps out there." _He's just a very… handsome creep… _

Starfire nodded, as if understanding. They touched down at the roof of the tower and made their way in.

**With Beast Boy, Cy, and Robin (Gah, I'm skipping around)**

"So lemme get this straight…" Cyborg said, brandishing a drying cloth in Robin's direction. "Some weird event is happening to every teen girl hero… But the ones who've survived it are in such critical condition that they can't tell you anything about it? And the male members of the team have NO idea what's goin' on?" Robin blinked.

"Yes."

"And Raven and Starfire left the kitchen and are completely out of contact!"

"Uhr…" Robin scratched the back of his head. "Yeah."

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "This sounds bad." The three stood in silence, each worrying about respective crush- I mean, of course, _teammate._

"I'm going to check the communicators again. You guys stay here." Robin started off-

SPLOOSH!

-but felt himself get hit with something wet, soapy, and surprisingly squishy.

"C'mon man, you seriously think you're gonna do that alone?" Cyborg jogged out ahead of them. "I'll check the city cameras."

Robin blinked, rubbing the side of his- now squishy- head. Beast Boy grinned, but shrugged and ran out after Cyborg. Robin gave a half-linked smile and ran into his room, grabbing his belt and such, before jogging down the hallway. He rounded the corner into the kitchen where Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone.

"Hey guys---" He blinked, stunned. Walking mildly into the kitchen were Raven and Starfire. Beast Boy gawked and Cyborg scratched his head.

"Where ya'all been!" Cy said, gaping at them. Raven ignored him as she went to get herself tea, she was still lost in thoughts. It took Starfire a few seconds to react, still in a dreamlike state.

"Oh, ehm, Friend Raven and I decided to go out for glorious toast." Starfire began to float out of the room.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Beast Boy said suddenly, shaking his head, "Dudes, why didn't you pick up your communicators, then!" Raven blinked, looking down at her own communicator. Starfire pulled hers out of a pocket (A/N: HAH! The magical mini-skirt… O.o)

"I guess…" Starfire said carefully, wide green eyes eyeing the communicator, which appeared fine. "I do not know." Without another word, she floated to her room. Raven blinked, doing the same. Beast Boy looked back and forth, eyes swirled—

"AGgggh." He flopped down onto the couch. Robin had his mouth open and his finger raised, gaping like a fish before finally just scratching his head.

"ah-eh… What just happened?"

"I don't know, man. But it was weird." Cyborg said, leaning on the counter. "Usually they'd care more…"

"Yeah." Said Beast boy, reviving slightly. "Raven doesn't usually blow me off THAT badly."

"They seemed distracted." Robin put his hand on his chin, thinking… "We need to talk to them, though." Off in his own world again, he started pacing the living room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy watched….Beast Boy shook his head.

"Uh, are we ever going to have breakfast?"

"Oh yeah," Cyborg grinned, "Except this time…" he started to hold up a very familiar object-

"HEY! No way!"

"Hey YES. I ain't letting you make those nasty tofu burgers!"

"They're NOT NASTY! Now GIMME THE SPATULA!" The bickering went on, loudly.

Robin still looked deep in thought. "What's happening?"

**With Starfire**

Starfire swayed gently into her room, watching the sun pass it's midday-mark in the sky, crossing slightly behind a cloud. It seemed unusual, but the storm from a few days ago had cleared itself out at an amazing pace, leaving the beautiful sky visible and painfully bright. She leaned on the windowpane, looking across the parks and shops. They had been pretty far out, but why didn't the communicator work? She didn't know, and at the moment, she didn't care. Her mind was on something else.

Specifically, Caleb.

Starfire sighed, getting that girlishly happy look many girls did when they saw Aqualad. Why does he make my heart do strange flops? This didn't feel anything like Robin. Different, bolder, but… He noticed her. He had _noticed_ her, made an effort to _talk _to her. And Caleb was nice.

It was all very confusing. Were good-looking Earth boys all this way?

(A/N: I wish. )

**With Raven**

Raven sat cross-legged on her bed, sipping a cup of crisp, hot tea, looking into her mirror, trying to find some sense in what she was feeling. _The last time I felt like this…_ Her features hardened slightly. (A/N: watch "SpellBound") _Was a long time ago… and it didn't end well. I must be careful. But… I want to see him again…. _She looked deeper into her thoughts. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_-

'Okay, we gotta talk-' said a yellow-cloaked figure she recognized as Logic.

'What's there to talk about?' said a brown-cloaked one named Instinct.

'Oooh, so much!' squeaked Happiness. 'You just loved meeting him!'

'Mm-hm!' Agreed Spite, 'And so did Starfire!'

'I wouldn't say that….' Said a… new emotion? Raven didn't recognize it. She opened her mouth to ask when-

"Uhm, Raven?" Beast Boy had come up to her room and knocked. Raven winced as she was sucked out of her thoughts. Raven suppressed a growl, but responded:

"Yes?"

The words came out more sharply than she intended and Beast Boy blinked and looked down sadly at the closed door, "…Sorry." He mumbled, " I just wanted to see if you were okay… You and Starfire just were kinda acting weird, that's all." He scratched the back of his head.

Raven blinked, voice softening as she opened the door a crack to look back at Beast Boy. "Sorry Beast Boy…" She paued, "I'll be fine. Starfire and I are just… distracted."

Beast Boy looked up, slightly more hopeful. "Ohkay then! I was just…. Worried." He gave a nervous grin. Raven smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be okay…" A silence passed between the two, before Raven continued. "I guess this means that Cyborg won the breakfast argument?"

Beast boy's grin grew. "Hehe, that's what HE thinks." He pulled out the spatula before looking down the hallway— "Uhhh, gotta go!" He saluted and ran down the hallway like some crazed llama- no wait, he was a crazed llama at the moment-

"COME HERE Grass Stain!" Cyborg skidded down the hallway after him. Raven let out a light laugh and closed the door.

_Now… Where was I?_

**With--- Oh, just read it!**

Robin paced the hallway next to Starfire's room, muttering angrily.

"I need a plan… but what! How would I say--" he trailed off, holding his hand poised to knock on her door, mouth open. He sighed, putting his hand down, then back up. He was about to do it a third time when Starfire just opened the door.

"Yes, friend Robin?" Her green eyes lit up at the sight of him.

Robin looked blank. "Er, could I…" He hesitated. "Could I…"

Starfire quirked her head hopefully at him, "Did you need me for something?"

Robin sighed, shoulders sagging slightly. "Er, could I see your communicator? Something's probably wrong with it." Starfire's gaze dropped and saddened visibly.

"Oh. I see." With a click, she unsnapped her communicator and handed it to Robin, who held his hand out. For a brief second, their hands brushed when Starfire set it down, and she looked up, gaze meeting gaze.

She took her hand away quickly and looked back down.

"I must get back to--- things." She closed the door with a 'click'.

Robin sat there for a moment, face-to-face with Starfire's door. He clenched his fist around the communicator. _Why did I do that? Why can't I tell her?_ He walked down the hallway, cape flaring out behind him as he rounded a corner and walked into his room.

"Hey Robin! What-"

_SLAM._

Cyborg was cut off as Robin slammed the door next to him. Beast Boy, who was in a comfortable head lock by way of said robot, let out a breath of air. "Someone's moody."

**You think I'm gonna tell you who this is with! Pssht! Read it!**

Night had fallen before a certain figure on the streets (roofs, rather) dared show himself. The breeze from the sea on this clear winter night was enough to ruffle his trenchcoat: but only slightly. He leapt with catlike grace to another roof, where the other figure waited.

The jumping figure stilled and stood, speaking first in an unusually low tone. "So, I assume you have accomplished something?" The second figure nodded against the moonlight.

"Of course…" He said smugly, "What else would you expect?"

The first figure shrugged. "Idiocy. Failure. The usual."

The second figure growled. "Give me two weeks. I _will _accomplish what you set me out to do."

The first figure chuckled darkly, in a way that suggested that whatever that person was chuckling about, it was anything but funny.

"For your sake, I hope you do. I expect daily updates. And Charm-"

"Yes?" replied the second figure.

"Contain your words from them carefully, otherwise you will very well be speaking your last." The sentence would sound cheesy coming from anyone else but this man. Charm paled.

"Yes, sir."

END CHAPTER

Eghrghrhghh… I so DESPERATELY want to write out romance scenes, but grr, I have to get the actual PLOT out of the way.

Robin chickening out? O.o Heck yes! He's been doing so for years! The moron can face down demons and villains, but he CAN'T ask a girl out! Yeesh!

Beast Boy and Raven?

Or

Cyborg and Raven?

I have not decided yet. Review and maybe you'll influence me!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! Reviews! Thank ya'll who reviewed meh on your opinions- they help. BBRae is winning…. heavily

And as for CyRae, there's still time—so make YOUR vote count. 

Onward!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Starfire tossed and turned. It was 4:00 in the morning and she couldn't sleep… It was a beautiful, peaceful night, but she just felt--- restless. She rolled over onto her back this time, lantern-green eyes opening wide. She gave a sigh, sitting up. It was unutterably frustrating. Something in her just, wanted to do something, go for something, etc. And it wouldn't let her do anything else until that was accomplished.

"I must see this…" her eyes flickered uncharacteristically, "Caleb." Without another thought, she leapt off of her bed and grabbed a purple cloak that she rarely used. She slipped it on and gave a final look out the window before disappearing through her bedroom door and down the hallway.

**With Robin **

Robin scowled. It was 6:00 AM and he had barely gotten any sleep, spending most of the night sifting through papers. The only thing he had managed to find out was that the girls who were being poisoned, or whatever, were always alone, but for no obvious reason. Why wouldn't they go out even with another person, or a heavy system of communication? Like Bee, for example: she was found in a nearly comatose state in an abandoned café outside of her patrol zone. Why would she be there? He had looked at Starfire's communicator… but nothing seemed to be wrong. It had probably picked up interference. But…

Robin shook his head. It didn't make any sense. Best to get breakfast before thinking about it any longer. He stood up from his desk chair and stretched, hearing a few things pop unpleasantly. He stepped out of the doorway and made his was quietly down the hallway towards the breakfast room. He hesitated at Starfire's door, thinking she was still asleep. He continued down into the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal. The other Titans usually got up around 8:00…

**With… Soon to be Told. **

Starfire soared through the air, hair blowing behind her as the night wind hit her face. The chilly air was refreshing, and it just felt… nice. She looked below, trying to map out where Raven and she had traveled the day before. _It is so early! What am I- _But her thoughts were cut off as she saw the lights to a familiar ice cream parlor click on. Blinking, she dove down gently to land on top of the two-story building. She leapt off the roof in front of the doorway. Inside was Caleb, hair a little less red and a little more brown in the dark light, cleaning off the counters. He looked up and almost jumped, as Starfire was standing right in front of him.

After a few seconds, he smiled weakly. "Whoa. You couldn't sleep either?" Starfire returned the smile, perching herself on the bar-like stools next to the ice-cream counter. She looked around the one-room parlor, which was painted a pale orange and decorated with various portraits of founders and such. Small wooden tables and chairs dotted the checkered floor.

"No, I had a most difficult time." She hesitated, "I thought I might visit you."

Caleb made to look like he was checking the clock. "At 4 in the morning?"

Starfire blinked, then nodded. "Yes."

He chuckled. "Well, I guess it's good I'm always open… So, what's on your mind?" He leaned over, folding his arms to get more comfortable as he listened. Starfire looked unsure for a moment, then leaned over the counter as well.

"Much…"

**Tower:**

Beast Boy turned the key over in his hands, still trying to figure out what it was to. He morphed briefly to try and smell a scent of someone perhaps? Snorfling it for a few seconds, he dog-sighed and changed back into a human. The only thing he could pick up was Cyborg's metallic scent- which was normal, because everything in that garage smelled the same way.

Beast Boy leaned on his hand, staring at the key in the dusk light. Wait… there was another scent there… one he couldn't pick up. He sniffed at it again, but to no use.

"Gyah." He fell back into his bed, frustrated.

Raven grumbled as the minutes of early, early morning ticked by. She had not been able to sleep either. _What is wrong with me! _She thought angrily. _It's that 'Caleb' guy… I can't get him out of my head. My emotions won't tell me anything…_ She sighed, rolling over and trying to fall asleep again.

**About Two Hours Later: **

Robin flopped on the couch, absentmindedly watching the clock and flipping channels on the TV. Cyborg walked in, yawning and scratching the top of his head.

"No wonder you look like a mole, man. You never sleep." Cyborg said, scooching his way over to the refrigerator.

Robin grimaced, before shrugging. "I do. But I couldn't sleep tonight."

Cyborg stuck his head out from behind the fridge door. "Worried about sommmmeeeone?"

Robin hesitated, flipping through another channel. "Yes."

Cyborg grinned. "Yo, just talk to her!"

"I'm worried about both of them."

"Yeah, yeah… But more specifically-"

"…"

"Come ooon …."

"Gr. But they're BOTH in danger, Starfire AND Ra-"

Raven glided into the room at this moment. "Someone about to say my name?" Ignoring the scandalized look on Robin's face as he immediately went back to flipping channels, (and Cyborg, who was rolling on the tile floor at the moment) she fixed herself a cup of tea.

Beast Boy managed to drag himself in a few minutes later, flopping onto a recliner and gargling slightly. Raven quirked an eyebrow but remained silent. Robin finally gained up enough gusto and decided to speak.

"Alright. Raven… there's something the rest of us needed to talk to you about." Robin clicked the channel, "Something has been happening to all the female Titans around the world."

"…"

Beast Boy cut in, "Like, poisoned, left in a comatose state kinda thing."

Cy nodded. "Right… so, just watch yourself, and keep your communicator on."

"I don't know why it wasn't working." Said Robin, partly to himself, "There were no signs of damage on Starfire's-" He stopped. "Wait, where's Starfire?" It was more of a rhetorical question, because as soon as the words left his mouth, he leapt over the top of the couch and halfway to said alien's room.

Raven blinked. She let Robin's words rattle through her head. She wasn't stupid… She'd have to be careful around Caleb. And, she needed to see what he was up to. That would mean a visit. She turned to leave to her room.

Beast Boy opened his mouth as if to say something, but lost his gusto halfway through and deflated back into the recliner as Raven exited. Cyborg took a look at the situation and sighed, flopping down into the chair.

"Man…" He just shook his head, trying to distract Beast Boy. "Uh… StarRacers X15?" Beast Boy suddenly perked up.

"With extra explosions?"

"Of COURSE!"

"Yeah!"

Robin reached Starfire's room and raised a hand to knock tentatively. She was usually up by this hour… He knocked.

Nothing.

"Uh, Starfire?"

Still Nothing. Worried now, he knocked harder.

"Starfire!" He let silence reign, "STARFIRE!" He ran to the side of the door and punched in the emergency code number, the new security system he'd been wiring recognized him and allowed him access. The door slid back to reveal---

No one. The room was empty. Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and he dashed out. This was not normal- If Starfire had been anywhere in the building, she would've been seen by now. Pulling his communicator out of his pocket, he sent a signal out to her….

Only to have his other pocket ring.

"YAAAGH!"

He had put her communicator in his pocket when he had finished searching it over… and not given it back.

So Starfire was gone.

And now, there was no way to find her.

**BACK TO STARFIRE (Teleportation, WOOT ((credit to cornelia1715 for her awesome powers.)))**

Starfire took a breath, she had been talking almost nonstop for the past 3 hours. Caleb had asked what was on her mind, and, well, she told him. He blinked, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"So… what's this about a… kenorfka?

"Cnorfka." Starfire corrected, "He will be expecting me to choose a suitor or someone soon. Even though it will be of my own choice, I am…." She paused. "biologically ticking?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeeeeah."

Starfire looked down, almost coloring. "I am sorry… I did not wish to disturb you." She looked outside, realizing it was almost day. "I guess I must go now." She began to stand up- then felt a hand on her forearm.

"No, you didn't! It's alright." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I enjoyed listening. So few people just open up as you do." Starfire beamed. "If you'd like, I'd love to have you over some time later..?"

She blinked, thinking for a moment, before carefully shaking her head. "I am afraid not… I ha-"

"Well then, what about same time tomorrow?" Caleb grinned. Starfire returned the grin and tackled him with a bone-crushing hug.

"I would be most pleased!"

"Erkgh…"

"I shall see you tomorrow!" With a leap and bound, she ran through the glass door and leapt up into flight towards the Tower.

Caleb watched as she left, taking a much needed breath.

"One down, one to go…"

Starfire soared through the sky, warm rising sun playing lightly on her beautiful features. She let the air flow through her hair and smiled to do a few loop-de-loops. Sighing contentedly, she alighted on the Titans tower, looking at the dawn briefly with a happy smile as she made her way down through the roof hatch.

_Maybe… just maybe…_

**FREAK out **

Robin dashed down to the kitchen, grabbing his cape quickly to head out the door. Cyborg and Beast Boy gave him the 'what the' look. Not even bothering to look at them as he grabbed various communicators and objects.

"Guys, look, Starfire's-"

The Starfire in question took this moment to enter the room, a dazedly happy look on her face. Robin's jaw dropped. Partially from shock, and partially from the fact that Starfire's hair had the most beautiful windblown look he had-

"Dude, Starfire, where have you _been?_" Beast Boy asked, recognizing Robin's look. Starfire blinked, as if realizing they were there.

"Oh, hello friends!" She said, gliding over to the refrigerator, "I was out exploring our glorious town." Humming, she grabbed the mustard and the cereal and began to make her way out.

"Hold it!" said Robin, finally snapping out of it. "Starfire, why didn't you at least take your communicator?"

Starfire looked back. "I am most sorry! I seem to have forgotten it."

"Why were you out so early anyways! Look, something has been happening to all the female Titans in this area. They're being lead away from their patrol route, poisoned, almost put into a coma." He breathed in and out, the words had pressed out rather forcefully.

Starfire's confused expression turned into one of anger, and she took an intimidating step forward, surprising the three guys enough for them to lean backwards. "Friend Robin, I respect that you are worried about me. But I am a full grown Tamaranian. I can take care of myself! You are not my father, or my Cnorfka. So in Earth terms," Starfire hesitated, the words on her tongue. "Leave me be!" She turned sharply and floated quickly off to her room, red hair forming a stormy arc around her.

Robin's jaw dropped again, finger in mid-point. Cyborg came on and clapped him on the shoulder, "I guess we all have our days…It's a'ight." Robin felt too dejected to shrug it off, he looked down. Sure, he'd been a little over-concerned… but… _She's never acted like that. Maybe I'm too late. I've got to watch her… Something is happening, and it smells fishy. _He looked down at her communicator in his hand. _I don't want to lose her._

**In a much Darker Room**

Raven turned a page of her romance novel. She was a little over halfway through. Of course, this was where the plot usually had something twist in it, and it was the usual 'princess and pauper' type thing. People constrained by society. Stupid. Over-used. But extraordinarily addicting. She took a sip of tea as she heard shouts from the kitchen. The day had barely dawned, and already she knew it was going to be a long day.

Raven had the sudden urge to get away. She looked out the window, sun almost over the top. Yeah, she had to get away. And she knew the exact place to get away to.

Besides, Caleb was suspicious. She needed to investigate.

Raven went back to her book, biding time until darkness fell again.

**END CHAPTER **

Whew. That has been my hardest chapter to finish yet. The next one should flow relatively well, since it'll cover the span of a few weeks. Let's hope that one comes more easily. OH! And, that one will be the last for about a week or two because I'M GOIN ON VACATION, woot!

Read and Review guys! It really pushes me to keep writing!

Ta!


End file.
